grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
Grim is the main protagonist and creator of his YouTube channel, Sillysuperpop and is the current and 3-time YouTube wrestling figures heavyweight champion and former gts champion. He is also the main character of his second channel, Grim's Toy Show. Kidlockdmh and third channel, Grim's Gaming Show OBESE MODE. His best friends include Duhop, Mypalalex and the Ninja Twins. He has a wife he calls "heel wife" and two young girls he calls "Dollkitten" and "pencilarms". His grandfather, whom he called "Superpop", was a main character of sillysuperpop up until he died. Grim's current day videos include wrestling figure reviews, toy hunts, and fights with his enemies. Grim used to be an Indy Pro wrestler, which is why he knows so many moves, including his own moves: Doublechin Music, Grimending, the Disgriminator, and the Subscriber Splash PERSONALITY Grim has a very unique personality. He is obsessed with wrestling figures and the WWE. He is so obsessed with these things he often strains his relationship with his wife because of it. He has his own YouTube series called GTS wrestling, which is a hilarious set of videos where Grim voices various wrestling figures with names that are spoofs of their real names. He is easily angered and goes into a state of rage which he calls "OBESE MODE" if he gets too angry. He refers to himself as "fat" a lot of the time and often blames his disabilities on this. Despite acting lazy a lot of the time and being overweight, he is actually quite active in that he is always wrestling with his opponents, who almost regularly threaten him and his YouTube Wrestling Figures Championship belt. FEUDS Grim has had many feuds with many people. His most recent feud is between himself and his former best friend and WWE superstar, Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers), as well as Myers' new apprentice, Joe Bronson (whom Grim calls "Mophead" because of his long hair). Grim has also had a feud with a mysterious and nearly unbeatable slender man style villain called "Slenderdick" who was revealed to be one of Grim's friends, DGDX animation. Grim is also being stalked by another Slenderdick style creep inspired by V for Vendetta. Grim also had a feud with MJ appleballs, a nut running around in Deadpool pajamas, who was revealed to be Brian Myers all along. One of Grim's first feuds is his battle with Jamie the evil mailman. He also frequently fights with other villains: Stan, a former fan of his, Pain in the Ass Pita Kid (Grim's own nephew), Grim's red neck neighbors, Mort and Donna, Tubby Emu, Tubby Bulldozer, Pete Corvus, Ultimate Jerkoff and Vortex, a fat man in a Jason Voorhees mask who formerly worked for Jimmy Controversy. RELATIONSHIPS Duhop: Duhop is Grim's closest friend. Duhop follows Grim in nearly every one of Grim's wrestling videos. Heel Wife: Heel Wife is Grim's wife, and he definitely loves her, (or else he wouldn't have married her), however Heel Wife doesn't usually agree with Grim a lot of the time, especially over Wrestling Figures. She often tries to destroy or sell Grim's figures, much to Grim's chagrin. Dollkitten and Pencilarms: Dollkitten and Pencilarms are Grim's two female children, whom he loves unconditionally. He even gave them their own YouTube channel called "Grimmetes Toy Show", much to the upsetting of Heel Wife, who constantly wants her own YouTube show called "Dollkat's Shoe Show". Mypalalex: Grim and Mypalalex are friends. Due to Alex's sometimes idiotic actions, Grim sometimes treats him like a child and calls him names. They still remain friends, however. The Ninja Twins: The Ninja Twins are Grim's friends. They sometimes accompany Grim in his fights and provide backup for him. After Grim found the password to the MJ Appleballs channel, he gave it to them, but after they abused their newfound power and stole Grim's figures for reviews, Grim wrestled them and won the channel, which he later turned into "Grim's Gaming Show OBESE MODE". When Duhop is not available, Grim relies on the Ninja Twins to "Get The Tables!!!" DGDX Animation: DGDX was a former best friend of Grim's. After he was revealed to be the evil Slenderdick, but the two made up after many fights. Jamie: Jamie is Grim's evil mailman. The two are absolute enemies. Stan Horowitz: Stan is a former friend of Grim's. He eventually betrayed Degeneration Fat and started helping MJ Appleballs after finally meeting Grim in person. Slenderdick: Slenderdick is one of the worst enemies Grim has ever faced. He was revealed to be DGDX Animation. MJ Appleballs: Appleballs was a former enemy of Grim, who was revealed to be Curt Hawkins.Category:ProtagonistsCategory:Non assholesCategory:Fat peopleCategory:Male characters Pita Kid: Pita Kid (Pain in the Ass Kid) is Grim's nephew. He has a strained relationship with Grim, blaming him for his financial problems (to which Grim usually responds with, "Tell your Dad to get a job!"). He also blames Grim for anything that happens that affects him. Despite this however, Grim and Pita Kid care for each other, and are willing to help each other out. This is shown when the Clown Corp kidnap Pita Kid, much to Grim's horror. Later on, he manages to rescue Pita Kid, and they attempt to fight the clowns (though this resulted in Grim getting kidnapped himself). Pete Corvus: Pete Corvus is one of the most recent people Grim has to deal with. Pete has had a destain for Grim ever since they met. Despite being a coward many times, Pete is a tough opponent ( as shown when he kicked out of the Grimending. ). He is also the only man to pin both members of Degeneration Fat in the same day. He has held the G.T.S Championship, 2x Hardcore Championship, and the G.T.S Tag Team Championship with his tag team partner Matt Castle.